High School DXD: Kumo dragon
by Enjeru Hijshikina J-san
Summary: ¿sabias que no todas las almas van al cielo? hay ocasiones en que un alma regresa al mundo, una reencarnación. pero. ha casos mas raros en los que esas almas se dividen, quedado destinadas a reunirse, como amigos, familia, amantes. esta es la historia de un alma especial, un alma que renació para volverse el sekiryuttei mas peligroso y temido de todos. hsdxdXtime traveler
1. Cap 1: Lo que fui

-Arco 0-

-lo que fui-

Era una epoca diferente, en ese entoces solo me importaba cuidar mis tierras y manejar el trabajo que se me concedio, entonces porque estoy tirado en el suelo, mis ropas llenas de sangre, y mi cuerpo lastimado, si, por la guerra, una guerra que nosotros iniciamos hacia ella, no recuerdo porque inicio, pero ya no importa.

frente a mi esta la princesa junto a nuestro lider, odio decirle asi, es solo un niño inmaduro, pero ahora es tan poderoso como ella, al rededor nuestro puedo ver cientos, miles de cuerpos, eramos tantos al iniciar? estoy seguro que mas de uno escapo y espera para gobernar bajo la mano de el, aun asi, no puedo dejar que le haga daño, debo apelar a su lado racional.

-¡¡¡por favor princesa, detengace!!!

funciona, al menos se han detenido.

-pricesa, ya no hay motivo para pelear, mire a su alrededor, ya no hay nadie a quien gobernar.

puedo ver la duda en ella, y tambien algo de dolor, despues de todo, nosotros matamos a sus hijos, pero ellos eran los mas fuertes de todos los seres que aqui participamos, al final nadie puede medir la sangre que todos hemos derramado

-esto ya no es por los caidos o por la gente que su sed de poder desato, ¡¡Los matare por vengaza encontra de mi raza!!-

e iniciaron de nuevo el combate los dos seres mas poderosos, me duele verla asi, reruerdo la primera vez que la vi, como entro a mi vida. porque es tan dificil que renuncie a su venganza.

-¡¡princesa, se lo ruego detengace, respetaremos su vida!!

-¡¡entiende!! ya no puedo parar, lo lamento tanto yo...

sus palabras mueren al tiempo que una linea roja cruce su cuello de lado a lado y sus ojos se abran, siento como si mi sangre se helara y un miedo que nunca senti en todo este tiempo de guerra me invadiese al momento que ella cae de rodillas y su cabeza rueda por el suelo hasta estar frente mio, aun una pequeña pizca de vida escapa de sus bellos ojos rojos, aun debil tomo su cabeza y la abrazo con todo el cariño aue nunca pude darle.

-lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-

se que estoy llorando, no puedo evitarlo, puedo ver algo de paz en sus ojos ya apagados, esto no se suponia que fuera asi, ella no debia terminar asi, una ira imnensa crece en mi al saber que ayude a esto, pero mas al ver al ser que le arranco la vida.

-¡¡malditoooo, me prometiste que ella viviria!!, ¡esto no tenia que ser asi!

-era nesario, si ella vivia con el tiempo su poder hubiera crecido y nos hubiera retado, era la unica forma para que no se metiera de nuevo.

-¡no lo era! pudiste quitarle su poder, pudiste dejarla en una cama pero no muerta.-

-eres blando, lloras por su muerte cuando hemos derramado tanta sangre, no llores a los muertos, que ellos no te pueden consolar.-

recuerde que quede segado por la ira y lo ataque de frente, un solo ataque y me dejo besado el suelo, estaba debil, con ira en mi alma y dolor en el corazon, solo quiero que el maldito sufra, que se hunda en la miseria eterna.

-patetico, esperaba mas de alguien de tu calibre, pero creo que me eh vuelto muy poderoso para ti, mereces un castigo por oponerte a mi.-

lentamente acerco su mano a mi rostro, no le dare el gusto d verme sufrir. su mano alcanza mi cabeza y de un solo tiron me aranca el rostro, una sensacion de dolor inimaginable me recorre e inevitablemente llevo mis manos para cubrir mi sanguinolento craneo, siento una brisa fria pasar por esto, ni siquiera sabia que mis huesos tenian nervios del dolor.

-ahora vete a cunplir con tu trabajo, mi hermano y yo nos encargaremos de gobernar-

fue lo ultimo que escuche de su boca, con el paso del tiempo mi herida dejo de doler y me forzo a usar eternamente una mascara, tambien eacuche que el enloquecio con el poder y su hermano le arrebato la mitad para poder encerrarlo. estoy cansado de realizar este trabajo. ahora que el no esta, ya no tiene sentido existir.

-hace 17 años, lugar desconocido-

un hombre de aparntes 30 años alto de cabello castaño vestido con un traje formar sin saco de color negro estaba parado frente a un gran ventanal que dejaba ver un paramo extenso envuelo en llamas, lo mas destacable no era el paisaje sino el hombre que portaba una mascara del antiguo teatro noh y junto a este una llama azul flotando al lado del hombro de este.

-shinmaru, ven aqui-

a la orden del hombre un joven de 20 años peliblanco de un aspecto serio y frio en contraste con sus ojos rojos que emitian una maldad involuntaria se postraba ante el primero, sin ninguna pena o duda mientras ponia la mano en su corazon, el sabia que si habia sido llamado por su nombre completo, era por algo muy delicado.

-mi señor, que se le ofrece-

-creo que llego el tiempo que me retire, ya esta todo listo, solo falta asignar al jefe, ese seras tu, tu ocuparas mi puesto.

-señor no puede eludir su trabajo de esa forma, acepto reenplazarlo temporalmente, pero cuando usted pueda hacerlo nuevamente ocupara su pueto-

el hombre se quedo en silencio mientras la llama se posaba en su hombro y se expandia consumiendo su cuerpo, volviendolo ceniza, dejando dos llamas azules que se elevaron atravrzando el techo, perdiendoce en un cielo sin estrellas solo una luna roja.

-lugar desconocido-

un joven pelirojo de mirada cansada y aburrida vestido con unas ropas beish consistentes con un abrigo de ese color, pantalon de vestir negro sin poder verse su camisa, con una bufanda roja desteñida miraba el cielo sin emocion aparente.

-asi que ya has muerto, me preguntaba cuando lo decirias, maldito vago, no creas que nos dejara, despues de todo eres el mas viejo de nosotros tio.

asi inicio el viaje dos almas unidas por el destino, almas de dos existencias amadas entre si, temidas por su poder, dos almas que tardarian en encontrarse, mientras una vuelve de inmediato, la otra se divide en 2 y tarda mas, un alma gemela unida a dos almas.

-fin capitulo 0-

muy buenas soy enjeru mejor conocido como enyu, este es el piloto de mi primera historia, y si, soy conciente que tengo horrores de ortografia, pero la publico desde mi telefono, por lo que me es imposible ver los errores.

para los que se pregunten esta historia es un cruze entre high school DXD y el juego indie Time Traveler/polka, centrandonos mas en un lssei mayor a rias (que casi no se ve un tema asi) y en la raza mas antigua y poderosa del mundo dxd, y no no metere ningun oc tratare de mesclar elementos de ambas partes pero basandome mas en DXD. sin mas se despide su amigo enyu, hasta el proximo capitulo.


	2. Cap 2: antes de

(high school DxD y time traveler no me pertenecen, sonde sus respectivos autores, este fic es para entretener)

-aaaaa-: personaje hablando

aaaaa): personaje pensando

 **aaaaa:** hologramas/llamadas

*aaaaa: acciones

-Arco 1-

-una vez mas-

 ** _-antes de...-_**

Era una nueva mañana en el pueblo de kuoh, como siempre los vendedores se alistaban lo mas temprano posible para recibir a toda la clientela que llegaria en el dia, asi mismo los estudiantes se preparaban para su dia a dia, algunos mas temprano qu otros, entre ellos un joven de 17 años, cabello castaño muy alto para los estandares de japon llegando al metro noventa se preparaba para su ultimo año en la academia preparatorial de kuoh, un instituto que desde hace 3 años a permitido el ingreso a los varones, siendo fe uso femenino exclusivamente.

este joven no era otro de hyoudou issei, presidente del consejo estudiantil y alumno de tercer año, un joven de caracter serio y tranquilo con un gran sentiddo del honor, razon por la que desde que ingreso al instituto se quedo con el puesto, pueto que desde su segundo año lo molestaba en sobre medida, debido a los intentos de su kohai souna shitory por obtener el puesto y como ella termino siendo su vice presidenta.

mientras el camina a la escuela vestido con su uniforme perfectamente arreglado salvo su cabello largo atado en una cola baja desde su nuca a la parte baja de la espalda, nadie sabia porque no se arreglaba el cabello de mejor forma o si era por algo más, pero no hay mal que no tenga su lado bueno, y es que las chicas de la escuela lo obedecian como perros, un guapo joven de cabello largo y caracter misterioso, era su sueño humedo la mayoria de veces.

mas sin embargo tenia el problema de souna, ella se veia con la autoridad para imponer un orden excesivo en los hombres, hasta por lo mas minimo, incluso hasta amenazar a sus amigos, matsuda y motohama con expulsarlos por estar acosando chicas en los vestidores, y el lo hubiera aprobado de no ser por que matsuda(no recuerdo si era el de lentes, pero ponele que si), era uno de los chicos que mas ayuda daba a las chicas.

el tenia la curiosa habilidad de saber las medidas de las chicas solo con la vista, y siendo que su familia era de grandes diseñadores de ropa, para el era normal que las chicas le pida consejos de moda, tallas, incluso de lenceria diseñada por su familia, no falta decir que su lado pervertido disfrutaba de esa atencion, y motohama le daba a issei la informacion de los verdaderos maleantes de la escuela, petardos, respuestas a examenes, notas de permiso falsas, era un experto en espionaje gracias a su padre militar. esa era la razon por la que el los defendia a capa y espada, uno le decia sobre los bandalos y el otro si las chicas hacian algo indebido con el uniforme, siendo que esa habilidad suya tambien le decia si las faldas eran mas cortas de lo debido.

la verdad estaba cansado de tener que discutir con ella de que él era el presidente y no ella, que los chicos tengan porno en el telefono, no le interesaba, que algunos decian bulgaridades en los descanso le interesaba tanto como ver crecer cesped, el queria evitar que los verdaderos peligros se arraiguen ahi.

y ahi estaba, nuevamente souna shitory en la entrada de la escuela parada 20 minutos antes del inicio de clases, ¿como le hacia para estar a esa hora si segun sus datos vive a mas de media hora en auto de la escuela? que importaba, de todas formas debia decirle la misma platica.

-buenos dias shitory san-.

-buenos dias hyoudou sempai, temprano como un buen presidente-

-le recuerdo que las reglas se aplican tanto a chicos y chicas, si manda a un varon a detencion por mal uso del uniforme espero que tambien lo haga con las chicas que usen la falda demasiado corta-

-sempai, no hay chicas que hagan tal uso de la uniformidad, mas sin embargo la mayoria de varones usan mal el uniforme y necesitan una correccion severa-

-*suspiro* bien, como sea, de todas formas no sea tan dura con ellos, y espero el reporte de porque habia un agujero del tamaño de un balon de basquet ball en el techo del gimnasio, gimnasio que pidio para su reunion con sus amigos-

-s-si~ claro sempai... el informe...-

-*suspiro* con decirme que paso me basta, espero eso en la oficina.

asi era mas o menos su dia, corregir a souna por su excesiva dicplina, recibi uno que otro informe de ella y las actividades que ella supervisa como hace dos noches que sus amigos y el club de ocultismo ocuparon el gimnasio para "una actividad extracurricular" lo que no hubiera pasado a mas de no ser por ese agujero en el techo, de ahi el resto del dia en clase o en el salon del consejo reciviendo la informacion de sus amigos en el "bajo mundo".

hasta este dia.

un dia normal habia terminado y el volvia de estudiar, y, para variar, caminaba a casa, no era que odie el transporte publico, pero que sienpre que sube a uno algunas de sus kohai lo intenten manosear... de hecho caminar no era tan malo, era buen ejercicio.

y ahi estaba caminando en el paso elevado de la unica autopista grande de la ciudad, habia... algo, que le gustaba del atardecer, y mas ahi donde se podia ver perfectamente, ese color carmesi que podia ver le era muy atrallente y... triste a la vez, como si ese color le recordara algo sumamente doloroso.

-e...etto.

-huh?-

-eres hyoudou issei?-

-quien desea saberlo?

frente a el una escena tipica, mal que le pesase la mayoria de compañeras le invitaban a salir, a veces iba bien, como la vez que gano una consola en un sorteo, otras nada bien, recordaba como tuvo que llevar a una chica a la enfermeria del centro comerciar luego de salir en traje de baño cuando fueron a probarse ropa, pero ahora se repetia la escena que el venia viendo desde el incio de la secudaria, una peticion para salir,

no es que detestaba eso, pero no soportaba tener que salir con robots, pues todas simplemente hacian lo que el queria.

-etto... soy amano, amano yuuma-

-y que deseas?

-¿¡querias salir conmigo!?

tenia valor para gritarlo, eso no lo negaba,frente a el una linda chica pelinegra de no mas de 1.60 usando el uniforme de la escuela haruko, escuela cercana a la propia academia kuoh, tenia lindos ojos de color violeta que reflejaban inocencia y un cuerpo algo desarrollado para una chica de su edad, ¿16 años talvez?. no lo sabia muy bien el tamaño de su pecho lo hacia dudar.

-ni siquiera me conoces, ¿porque saldrias con un desconocido?

-n-no no eres un desconocido, siempre te veo caminar por aqui y me preguntaba si tenia oportunidad contigo-

-¿fue una apuesta verdad?

-hai... unas amigas me retaron a invitarte porque no tengo novio-

-ese es mejor motivo, te vere en el parque el sabado-

-eh?-

y ahi estaba invitando de nuevo a una muñeca en el mal sentido a salir, al ver su rostro incredulo decidio alejarse, ya oscurecia y si queria comer deberia cocinar el, sus padres habian salido a un viaje a londres por el llamado de su tio, el tio britania era divertido aunque listo e idiota por igual, se preguntaba para que habian ido sus padres pero no le importaba.

~al dia siguiente~

un nuevo dia y la misma rutina, salvo como siempre la excigencia de souna para expulsar a sus amigos y el informe sobre el agujero, que. segun souna se debio a una falla en el tejado debido a la humedad... aun asi la forma tan perfectamente circular no le cuadraba, a la hora del almuerzo fue igual que siempre, buscar un lugar tranquilo para comer, siendo este lugar un gran arbol cerca del antiguo edificio escolar, actualmente usado por el club de ocultismo, ahora que lo pensaba porque ellos tienen todo un edificio y los demas un salon. si es cierto que el club de manga yaoi era grande e innecesario, y que solo lo autorizo bajo demanda de sus miembros.

~ **pov issei~**

estanba planteandome si jugarme el cuello y desintegrar el club de manga yaoi pues era un hecho que solo pervertidas habia dentro, muchas veces tenia que corregir e hecho de que sus "obras" salgan de su club, cuanto porno de el con el principe de primer año no habia quemado, pero era cierto que ellos aportaban un gran capital a la escuela con sus ventas.

en esos pensamientos estaba cuando siento... una presencia familiar, me... me siento muy triste y feliz, que... raro, al voltear veo a la presidenta del club de ocultismo, Rias Gremory, hija de una familia de prestigio de noruega, era raro... su presencia le era tan familiar y distante apesar de ser un año menor que él ya tenia un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, pero no era eso o su cabello carmesi lo que me llamaba la atencion, era su presencia amable lo que me intrigaba, como una niña tenia un aura tan mayor.

hubiera seguido ahi eternamente si no fuera por la campana anunciando el fin del almuerzo, desde ese suceso no habia pasado mas, hoy era viernes y mañana es mi cita con amano-san ya se a donde la llevare solo espero que nada malo pase, pero no logro sacarme esa desagradable sensacion del estomago, como si un hueco creciera en el.

 **~fin pov~**

 **fin del capitulo.**

 **ok, oficialmente** **iniciamos con el arco de HSDXD, para el que se lo pregunte, ademas de los arcos que planeo implementar estara el arco 0, este es un arco para rellenar algun vacio argumental que pueda tener.**

 **tambien aclaro que no habra lemon, REPITO no habra lemon, primero porque no se describir eso, segundo porque yo lo haria tan suave que no serie lemon, y tercero porque no quiero, eso si habra harem y trare de darle importancia a todas las chicas que tenga issei.**

 **sin mas dilacion hasta el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
